


Bucky's Bakery

by Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Bucky Barnes, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coming Out, Dating, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Disabled Character, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Clint Barton, Judaism, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Maria Hill, Lesbian Melinda May, Lots of queer characters, M/M, Maria Hill Feels, Minor Violence, Partially Deaf Clint, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, The West Wing-Freeform, discussion of past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est/pseuds/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PTSD-suffering, veteran, left arm injured, Jewish Bucky, and partially deaf, Jewish Clint run a kosher bakery. Sam Wilson loves Bucky's Bakery, and Steve is a restaurant reviewer who Sam takes to meet Bucky, but the bakery is dark and locked when it shouldn't be.  Bucky and Steve do meet, and end up falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic, and I'm really excited and a little bit nervous to share it with everyone. I hope you all like it, and if I've tagged anything wrong, please let me know. This fic is un-betaed. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Bucky loves his bakery. He loves spending all day around food, food that he, and Clint, had made. Making food for other people, both baking and cooking, is the one thing that he is really good at, has always been good at, that can’t be turned against him, or twisted into anything bad. During his second tour with the army in Iraq, his squad was ordered to complete several missions that he vehemently disagreed with, and is not at all proud of. After being caught in an explosion that permanently injured his left arm, damaging the nerves and leaving that arm weaker, sometimes hurting, and prone to occasional spasms, he decided that once he got home, he wanted to do something different. 

Bucky struggled to find something he wanted to do with his life when he returned to civilian society, until he rediscovered his love of cooking and baking. His VA therapist Stanley had pitched Bucky the idea of working in a bakery, or starting his own bakery. The two months Bucky had gone to group therapy, he had brought some form of baked good to the weekly meetings, and everyone, including Stanley, loved them. Bucky was originally skeptical of the idea, but he liked it more and more the longer he thought about it, particularly because it would eliminate the problem of finding either a Kosher bakery that had a job opening, or a bakery that would accommodate him. It was pure coincidence, probably, that Bucky ran into Clint, who he knew vaguely, at a huge potluck fundraiser at his synagogue, and they immediately hit it off and ended up talking for hours.

Clint is partially deaf in both ears and wears hearing aids, so they made quite a pair, but it has never been a problem. Bucky learned sign language, which he occasionally uses when the bakery is especially loud, or sometimes when there are a lot of sirens passing by.

Overall, Bucky is happier with his bakery than he was for a good chunk of his time in the army, and business is steady, and continually growing.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback, including constructive criticism, is very much appreciated, as are comments and kudos!


End file.
